Hostile
Hostile is the tenth and final episode of the first season of the television series Runaways. Synopsis The Runaways face off with their parents. But when Jonah arrives unexpectedly with a new game plan, the kids realize they are in over their heads. Plot face PRIDE]] At the PRIDE Construction Site, the Runaways prepare to face their parents. Dale Yorkes engages the hostilities by tranquilizing Gert Yorkes' dinosaur, and both Chase Stein and Karolina Dean attack PRIDE in return. Molly Hernandez attempts to help them, but she is hit by a light burst sent by Jonah, who joined the fight with Frank Dean. While Jonah remains deaf to PRIDE's protests urging him not to attack the teenagers, Karolina understands that Jonah is only interested in her and tells her friends to flee, which they reluctantly do. duels against Jonah]] Karolina remains to fight against Jonah, who displays the same abilities than she does. The duel releases considerable energy which causes electric devices across the construction site to fail. Karolina is eventually captured, and despite Nico Minoru's will to immediately rescue her, the Runaways decide to retreat to safety to discuss their new plan. Karolina is taken to the Church of Gibborim Executive Office, where Jonah reveals to her that he is actually her biological father. and Stacey Yorkes inspect the PRIDE Construction Site]] While the Runaways go into hiding in the woods near Los Angeles and resolve to save Karolina from Jonah, PRIDE, minus Leslie Dean, gathers at the Minoru Mansion. Tina Minoru reveals that Leslie was behind the Assassination of Gene and Alice Hernandez. Knowing that they have been fooled by Jonah, PRIDE decides to take actions. Dale and Stacey Yorkes resolve to go and investigate the construction site while Geoffrey and Catherine Wilder intend to ask Karolina in order to locate the teenagers, who they want to put in safety. is approached by the Runaways]] In order to go incognito, the Runaways buy new clothes and Alex Wilder tells Gert that they have to leave her dinosaur behind them, which Gert tearfully accepts after an emotional talk with her dinosaur who she calls Old Lace. The Runaways then go to the Timely Coffee and find Vaughn Kaye, a member of the Church of Gibborim. They request Kaye's help in order to release Karolina, but Kaye refuses to believe their story and leaves. Still, the Runaways remain determined to save their friend. rescue Karolina Dean]] Stein and Hernandez pose as typical homeless teenagers in order to infiltrate the Church's office. They are picked up by Aura and Frances, and while filling in their intake forms, Kaye approaches them and agrees to help them. He takes them to what he believes to be Leslie's private meditation room, enabling Stein and Hernandez to find Karolina. Although Frances and Aura, who discovered them on the run, attempt to stop them, the Runaways are successful and manage to escape from the Church of Gibborim. and Catherine Wilder decide to leave PRIDE]] Kaye reports this to Leslie, who secretly asked him to help the Runaways. Indeed, Leslie also feels that Jonah betrayed her after she went on the construction site and found out, along with the Yorkeses, that there is an ancient living being in the hole they have dug there. The Yorkeses connect this living being to Jonah's Serum, which they had retrieved earlier, and begin to consider a way of killing Jonah. Meanwhile, the Wilders, who have been humiliated by Jonah when they asked to see Karolina, decide to leave PRIDE and to find Alex on their own. plots to kill Jonah]] PRIDE meets once again, this time with Leslie, at the Yorkes Residence. Leslie confirms that she murdered Gene and Alice Hernandez, but also that she knew all along about Jonah having murdered Amy Minoru out of fear that she had discovered PRIDE's secrets. Enraged, Tina threatens Leslie to kill her, but Leslie replies that PRIDE still needs her to kill Jonah, as this has become PRIDE's new objective. Meanwhile, Jonah meets with Frank and assures him that things will become interesting once Victor Stein is back on his feet. find out that they are wanted by the LAPD]] The Runaways retreat in the woods one more time, with Stein and Gert on one side and Nico and Karolina on the other site going further in their relationships. Alex decides to enlist some allies and calls Darius Davis, the leader of the Crips and enemy of Geoffrey, who provides him with a gun and money. The Runaways then go to the Los Angeles Bus Depot, where Gert is reunited with Old Lace. However, as they debate over their new destination, they watch a WHiH World News report indicating that they are wanted because of suspected involvement in the death of Destiny Gonzalez. Therefore, the teenagers are forced to run away to avoid arrest. Cast Main Cast: *Rhenzy Feliz as Alex Wilder *Lyrica Okano as Nico Minoru *Virginia Gardner as Karolina Dean *Ariela Barer as Gert Yorkes *Gregg Sulkin as Chase Stein *Allegra Acosta as Molly Hernandez *Angel Parker as Catherine Wilder *Ryan Sands as Geoffrey Wilder *Annie Wersching as Leslie Dean *Kip Pardue as Frank Dean *Ever Carradine as Janet Stein *James Marsters as Victor Stein (credit only) *Brigid Brannagh as Stacey Yorkes *Kevin Weisman as Dale Yorkes *Brittany Ishibashi as Tina Minoru *James Yaegashi as Robert Minoru Special Guest Star: *Julian McMahon as Jonah Guest Stars: *DeVaughn Nixon as Darius Davis *Cody Mayo as Vaughn Kaye *Heather Olt as Frances *Pat Lentz as Aura *Coleen Sullivan as Reporter *Christian Calloway as Passenger watching TV *Cecilia Benevich as Gala Guest (uncredited) Appearances Locations *Los Angeles, California **PRIDE Construction Site **Griffith Observatory **Minoru Mansion **Church of Gibborim Executive Office **''Timely Coffee'' **Wilder Mansion **Yorkes Residence **Los Angeles Bus Depot **Geosciences Research Center (mentioned) *Montebello, California (mentioned) **Graciela Aguirre's Residence (mentioned) *New York City, New York (mentioned) *Dallas, Texas (mentioned) *Phoenix, Arizona (mentioned) *Boston, Massachusetts (mentioned) *Atlanta, Georgia (mentioned) *Las Vegas, Nevada (mentioned) *Oregon, Portland (mentioned) *Yucatán, Mexico (mentioned) Events *War Against PRIDE **Infiltration into the PRIDE Construction Site **Rescue of Karolina Dean *Assassination of Gene and Alice Hernandez (mentioned) *Rite of Blood (mentioned) *Assassination of Amy Minoru (mentioned) *Assassination of Destiny Gonzalez (mentioned) Items *Staff of One *Church of Gibborim Bracelet *Fistigons *WizPhone *X-Ray Specs *Dematerialization Box Vehicles *Magistrate's Ship (indirectly mentioned) Sentient Species *Humans *Gibborim Creatures * **Old Lace * (mentioned) * (mentioned) Organizations *Runaways *PRIDE *Church of Gibborim *Geoffrey Wilder Construction Inc. *Wizard *Nemo *Synnergy *Crips *Los Angeles Police Department *WHiH World News *''California'' (newspaper) *NASA (logo) * (mentioned) Mentioned *Alice Hernandez *Gene Hernandez *David Ellerh *Victor Stein *Amy Minoru *Destiny Gonzalez *Flores *Alex Wilder's Toys Collection **Spider-Man **Captain America **Iron Man ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * Music References External Links * * Category:Runaways (TV series) Episodes